Jarek Osari
'''Jarek Osari' was a Force-sensitive Zenolian male, but he was partially a Zabrak because of his mother. He served in the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight during the times of the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Indepentdent Systems. He was a freethinking, tough, and agressive person. He, at some points, when he thought that his commands were wrong, would disobey them. Jarek was born in 3,664 BBY to his parents Galan Osari, a famous Zenolian Jedi Knight in the Republic, and Saya Osari, a well known Zabrak Republic Officer. Quickly after his birth, his parents gave Jarek away to Saya's brother, Daiv Kerello, and they went away to Zeno, a planet that The Trandoshan Bandits did not even know of. Jarek's parents were then killed by The Trandoshan Bandits. The Trandoshan Bandits had found out of Jarek's exsistance and hunted him down. Daiv and Rylla tried to protect Jarek from The Trandoshan Bandits as long as they could. Jarek later graduated from school. He did not know much of his parents, so he researched on them. He found out that they were killed by The Trandoshan Bandits. After he discovered that, Jarek hunted The Trandoshans Bandits down so he would destroy their group and end The Trandoshan Bandits forever more. Jarek later, too his father's wishes, became a Jedi. Jarek served the Republic as a Padawan of Jedi Master Rygan Jjeen. Rygan was a role-model to Jarek and he helped him through much, Rygan even helped Jarek get through his training as a Jedi and helped him make his way to the ranking of a Jedi Knight. And thanks to Rygan Jjeen's training, Jarek quickly became a Jedi Knight. During those times Jarek formed the Free Rangers squad. The squad fought against the Separatist and served in many battles, they were known for one of the best squads that was formed after their great actions during the Clone Wars. In 21 BBY, Jarek participated in the Battle of Umbara. He helped the Clone Troopers fight against the Umbarans and Battle droids, and he even destroyed Seperatists' main weapon and helped end the Battle of Umbara. During his time on Umbara, Jarek was able to find where The Trandoshan Bandits main base was where they were making a hidden weapon. Jarek destroyed the weapon, and ended The Trandoshan Bandits forevermore. In 19 BBY, Order 66 accured. All the clone troopers were ordered to takeover and kill the Jedi, and even kill Jarek himself. Since Jarek was to hard to be killed by the clone troopers, Darth Sidious ordered to take him as a prisoner and have Sidious kill Jarek himself. After that, Jarek went on in hiding with his squad and they were not seen ever since. In 2 BBY, Jarek and his squad, the Free Rangers, joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Jarek only joined because he knew that it was his only way to get a chance at destroying the Galactic Empire. He fought through the Rebels' battles and brought them through many victories. Jarek later helped the Rebel Alliance through the First Galactic Civil War, and he even helped them on Endor, the battle that ended the First Galactic Civil War. Jarek's main goal was to destroy the Galactic Empire, and that's all he really did. He continued to help the Rebels and even joined the New Republic. In 40 ABY, Jarek helped the Rebel Alliance in the Battle of Tralus, the battle that started the Second Galactic Civil War. He fought through all the battles the Second Galactic Civil War contained, and he brought the Rebels victory through most of them. In 41 ABY, the Second Galactic Civil War had ended. In 44 ABY, when he was 3,708 years old, Jarek participated in a battle on Corellia. He protected most of the people as the Sith had invaded the planet. Jarek was able to fight off most of the enemies, and he even sacrificed himself to save a whole city. Jarek's sacrifice saved over 7,439 people from dying, and he was well remembered for that heroic act. Biography Birth "This is our child. His name will be Jarek." --Saya Osari Jarek Osari was born in 3,664 BBY to Saya Osari. He was born in his parents' hometown on the planet of Zeno. Because Galan and Saya we a king and queen, they were being hunted down by The Trandoshan Bandits ''because ''The Trandoshan Bandits knew that a king and queen would be worth alot of money. The Trandoshan Bandits were Trandoshan pirates who stole almost everything they would find and they would even kill for a living. Saya and Galan wanted to keep Jarek safe from The Trandoshan Bandits, so they secretly brought him to their home planet of Zeno where he would be safe. Because of Saya and Galan wanting Jarek to be safe, they gave him to Saya's brother, Daiv Kerello and his wife, Rylla Kerello. It was hard to give Jarek away, but they knew that he needed to be safe. The Trandoshan Bandits some way found out where Saya and Galan were, and they went up to kill them. They then told Saya and Galan to give them their child, and their credits. The two told the Trandoshans that they had no money and that they have given it to Saya's brother, as well as the child. The Trandoshans then killed Saya and Galan and went on a long hunt to find Jarek. Early life (3,664 BBY - 3,654 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Discovered /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Meeting the Council /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Years as a Jedi /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Geonosis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Rise of the Empire (19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Coruscant /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Assassin /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Order 66 /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Survivors Of The Siege /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Personalities and Traits Relationships /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Power and Abilities Blaster Training /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Force Powers /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Languages known *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese *Binary (understand verbal) *Sith Language *Bocce *Bothese *Cheunh *Dosh *Dug Language *Durese *Ewokese *Gamorrese *Hapan *High Galactic *Jawaese *Kaleesh Language *Kaminoan Language *Mando'a *Olys Corellisi *Pak Pak *Rodese *Shyriwook *Snivvian Language *Sullustese *Twi'leki *Tusken *Yuuzang Vong Other abilities /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Equipment Behind the Scenes /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Appearances youtube.com/user/KingPhoenix720 (Appearance as KingPhoenix720) clonewarsadventures.com (Appearance as Jarek Osari) cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Jarek_Osari [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Star_Wars_III:_The_Clone_Wars LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars] (Non-canon) [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Star_Wars%3A_The_Complete_Saga LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga] (Non-canon) Jarek Osari Book #1: Young Boy Jarek Osari Book #2: The Fearsome Jarek Osari Book #3: Heroic Moments Jarek Osari Book #4: The Journey Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:The Unyielding Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Spy Category:Seperatist Category:The Separatist Droid Army Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Force Sensitive Category:Assassin Category:Republic Marines Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Zabraks Category:Zabrak Category:Trooper Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of the Republic Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Kamino Category:Battalion Commander Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Zenolians Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class